Euphoria
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora has a mental illness, but it never bothered him. He saw the world in a different light that others wouldn't understand and was always prepared for what's next. But, falling in love with his best friend was something Sora wasn't ready for. Would Riku accept him? Sora can only hope... Please read beginning A/N, before you read this. SoRiku! Fluff/Drama. DISCONTINUED
1. Love trouble

**Sora x Riku!**

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

 _Warning_ : Mental Illness, bullying, horrible name calling that relates to his M.I, cussing, this is kind of reality.

 _ **A/N:**_ I just want to say that this story is a bit different because I was inspired by someone that I met. He was mentally challenged but I had no idea because he looked normal to me. I don't mean to offend anyone with this, I was simply inspired by someone. Please don't flame. People now a days are real sensitive so that's why I'm warning. I was even debating to upload this cause of that reason. _If you disliked this stuff don't read beyond this point!_

 ***Note** : Sora stutters a lot, slurs, and speaks very slow so that's why when he talks I put dashes. Bear with me, I didn't want to put 'he said stuttering' every time because that would've been repetition. I found putting dashes and other stuff easier.

.

..

..

* * *

There was a teen, Sora, who wishes he could be a normal person. Sure, he had a family that loves him, a best friend he can hang with, and a place to call home. But, Sora was different, he had a disability; intellectual development disorder. He looked normal, but the way he talks and thinks- was abnormal.

He was mildly mentally challenged. Sora could understand what was going on, but he was naïve to his surroundings and comprehending. His speech was often slow and slur, making it hard to communicate to others that were not his family. Sora tried his best not to talk to strangers, or anyone really, but sometimes he couldn't help it, Sora was a happy person. Sadly, it didn't change the fact that people can be so cruel, making fun of him and mocking his speech pattern.

"Sora? You ready?" His best friend, Riku, asked.

Sora nodded, happily. Riku was the only person that treated Sora like a normal human being and for that he was grateful. Sora was lucky to have someone like Riku, but deep down Sora harbored a secret crush that he dared not say. In fear getting rejected and ruining their friendship, not to mention the fact that Riku was his only real friend.

At first Sora didn't know what was the deep feeling he had for Riku; sweaty palms, extra secretive glances, and his heart thumping loudly was what Sora felt whenever he was near Riku. Confused he asked his older brother, Vanitas, who put it in three words for him, "You're in love."

"W-W-Where we... goin-going?" Sora wondered as he got inside Riku's car. Riku being seventh-teen could already drive and was given a car on his sixteen birthday by his parents. Riku was Sora's transportation for wherever he wanted or needed to go anywhere, since he wasn't allowed to drive on his own. Riku didn't mind one bit because he liked hanging with Sora.

"It's a surprise!" Riku chuckled and ruffled Sora's messy spikes. He started the car and drove off to head to the mysterious surprise.

"L-Like...S-urprises," he smiled, lightly blushing by the affection. Sora would get happy when Riku would give him simple touches, whether its ruffling his hair or gently punching him on his shoulders. How he so badly wanted to tell him how he feels?

They arrived to the area, Sora blinked as he saw so many lights and different colors everywhere. It looked so beautiful and magical. Where was he? The place was wonderful, there was music playing but it wasn't too loud, if fact, it was soft and soothing.

"W-Where?" Sora looked at Riku confused, but his lips were quirking upwards in excitement.

"This is the first time you'd been here, right? Well, here... We're at the," He raised his hand to the carnival as a gesture, "Carnival!"

Sora thought, what's a carnival? He'd never been to one before? His parents only took him to circuses because he loves looking at animals. He looked around, "C..C-Circus?" Sora question as he pointed at the carnival.

Riku shook his head. "No, Sora. This is a carnival. This is where you can play games, eat junk food and get on awesome rides." He grabbed Sora's wrist like a five year old so he wouldn't get lost, and made their way towards the carnival. "I'd ask your parents' permission if I can take you. They said yes, but only if I bring you home early."

Thinking very hard, Sora tried understanding what Riku meant. Whenever people spoke for too long Sora had a hard him catching up and comprehending them.

"C..Cool." Sora grinned, blushing madly as he looked down seeing Riku's hand on his wrist. His hand was warm and soft, Sora wondered how it would felt if both held hands with one another.

They went on a few rides that Sora didn't find too scary to get on, one look at the tall roller coaster made Sora shivered. He wasn't too fond of heights, especially when it came to looking down on the ground. The poor boy could faint.

After that, they played on a couple of games, which Sora failed on tremendously. Right now, they were shooting basketballs in hoops; Sora was struggling to throw the ball properly.

Chuckling, Riku got behind Sora. "That's not how you do it, Sora. Here let me help you. Grab the ball."

Sora did as he was told, then Riku placed his hands on Sora's. "Then you lift up," both raised the basketball in the air, "and toss it as highest as you can." The basketball hit the hoop's rim going around it a few times, much to the dismay of Sora, who was getting anxious.

And it went in! Sora beamed brightly, looking back at Riku. "I-I did.. it!"

"I'm so proud of you." Riku let go of Sora and stepped aside since he realized that there position looked awkward. Sora wasn't aware that Riku felt unease moments ago because he was too busy being overjoyed that he accomplish something.

"Hey kid, which stuffed animal do you want?" The booth worker questioned, in a monotone voice.

Sora glanced at the stuff animals at the stand but couldn't decide which to get. He tugged Riku's jacket to get his attention. "C-choose." He offered, Sora could never fully decide on his own without help, much to his embarrassment. But he was happy Riku can choose it.

Riku softly sighed, content. "I'll choose the purple dinosaur that's on the corner." He pointed up to the funny looking dinosaur that appeared to be cartoonish.

The booth worker nodded and grasped the stuffed animal before handling the dinosaur to Riku. Riku seized it then gave it to Sora, "Here you go, Sora."

Sora gently grabbed the stuffed animal in awe. It looked so adorable and cute! He swiftly hugged it, "L-Love- it!" His eyes gleamed brightly. Next he rushed up to Riku to give him a warm loving hug.

For a split second, Riku was shocked by the sudden hug but it melted away when he saw Sora was happy. He gave him a quick hug and then pulled away so strangers wouldn't give him nasty looks. Two guys hugging wasn't something that appealed to people. Riku wanted to avoid attention as much as possible for Sora's sake. How he hated when anyone would ridicule Sora?

As they continued walking, Sora's eyes widen when he saw Vanitas with a group of teens. "V-Vani!" Sora shouted and sprinted to him.

"Sora wait!" Riku exclaimed, seeing where he was heading, and tried to stop him from going with Vanitas. But too late.

Sora tackled Vanitas with a lovable hug that caused the other teens to look disgusted. "Who's this kid?" They glared at Sora, who was glue to Vanitas and wouldn't budge. "V-Vani.. I-I mist you," Sora cuddled on his chest and hugged tighter.

Riku finally catch up, "I'm so sorry, Vanitas. He rushed right away when he saw you." He tried to pull Sora away from his older brother. "Sora, c'mon lets go on some of the rides." He said but to no avail.

"Vanitas, do you know this kid?" Vanitas' friend, Terra, questioned. Narrowing his eyes upon Sora, while Vanitas froze, not sure what to do.

Vanitas' loved his baby brother with all his heart, but when he was in public he tried not to be around Sora. He just didn't like it when people would make fun of him for having a brother like Sora. Sure, he was being an asshole but he didn't want to ruin his reputation as being one of the cool teens. Right now he didn't know what to do.

Sora quickly let go of Vanitas and waved rapidly to Terra, "H-Hi! M-my name... is Sora!" He answered politely with so much cheerfulness.

Some of Vanitas' friends laughed, or at least tried to suppress there laughter, but failed. Sora frowned when he saw everyone was looking at him funny.

Then he realized something. "V-vani? W-why.. didn't- you... invite- me?" Sora questioned, hurt. He was happy Riku took him but Vanitas was his brother. Surely this must be a mistake.

Riku mentally berated himself. How could he forget that today was also the day Vanitas would go to the carnival? Riku knew deep down Vanitas was ashamed to have Sora as a brother, which is often why he would spend so much time with Sora. That way his best friend wouldn't feel so lonely, and in Riku's opinion Vanitas was a fucking idiot to not spend quality time with Sora because he really is an amazing person.

"Do you know this kid, Vanitas?" Once again Terra inquired, folding his arms.

Taking a deep breath, "Yes. He's my little brother." Vanitas admitted looking away.

"For real? Wow..." Terra sneered, while the other teens snickered. "Now I feel bad for you, Vanitas. Having a sick brother to look after." He shook his head.

Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Bu-But.. I'm- not sick? R-Right... Vanii?" Sora asked as he stared at Vanitas, unaware that Terra insulted him, he took the meaning literally. Thinking that's its about colds, flus, and sore throats.

Vanitas gazed at him, "Sora, go home. You don't belong here." Was all he said to avoid humiliation. It really hurt to tell his little brother this, but he had no choice.

Riku growled, not liking how Sora was being treated, especially by his own brother.

Sora was taken aback by Vanitas' words. What did he mean? "W-Wher-e do... I bel-long.. then?" he replied, whispering slightly.

"Sora, right? You belong in a place where the cuckoos are," Terra stated, moving his fingers in a circular motion near his ears as a gesture.

Now Vanitas and Riku were pissed, not liking the fact what Terra called him that. Sora started crying, "I-I'm... not cuckoo!" He shouted loudly, drawing attention from passersby. Sora was sensitive when it came to certain words, one word was cuckoo. He knew what it meant, hearing it before.

"No, you're not, Sora. You're a normal person just like me," Riku declared, trying to calm his best friend. If not, he will have an episode.

Sora kept crying and shaking uncontrollably, backing away from Riku whenever he kept getting closer to him. He looked around seeing many people whispering and staring at him like he was a freak.

"Don't call my brother that," Vanitas snarled, clenching his hand into a fist as he glared at Terra. "Call him that one more time and I'll punch the fucking living daylights out of you." He hissed.

Terra scoffed, "Since when do you care? You just said he 'doesn't belong here'. Look at him? He's throwing an episode." He glanced at the poor sobbing boy.

"Fuck off or I'll make you." Vanitas threatened darkly. Terra stiffed when he saw his expression, "Whatever, I was just leaving anyway." With that being said he left with the others.

Sora got down on his knees trying to cover himself with his arms, dropping the stuffed animal in the process. "S-stop.. lookin- at me," he cried. He was making a scene and that's a major thing Sora tried to avoid. Seeing crowds and so many eyes looking at him was something that got on his nerves.

Riku quickly kneeled down and embraced him. Sora tensed, and then suddenly stopped shaking when he saw that it was Riku who was comforting him. "Shoosh.. It's okay. Everything will be alright." Riku roamed his hand through Sora's brown spikes to soothe him.

Sniffling, Sora cuddles onto Riku's chest, finally calming down.

Vanitas rushed towards his brother, but not before he glared at the crowds that were watching everything. "What the fuck are you all looking at?! Scram! This ain't a fucking show!" He growled.

Everyone immediately left, seeing an angry teen was not a pleasant sight.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Vanitas crouch down.

Riku glared at him, "How could you even ask that?! You'd hurt him! All because you were embarrassed to be seen with him!" Riku yelled.

For the first time Vanitas remained silence, Riku was right. Ouch...

Riku stood up as he helped Sora, who wouldn't let go of Riku. He kept gripping onto him, not bothering to look at his brother. He was so confused about everything, about Vanitas shouting and telling him hurtful words.

"C'mon Sora, let me take you back home." Both started walking away from Vanitas.

Vanitas frowned as he watch Riku and Sora leave, he felt like a bastard now. It's not that he hated his brother... he just... Great. He has to apologize to Sora. But, no matter how of a jerk he is he would not sit by and let anyone talk shit about Sora. Vanitas will defend his brother no matter the cost.

Standing back up, he kicked the dirt in anger. Feeling remorse and guilt. Then he saw the stuffed animal on the ground, gently he picked it up to inspect it. "Sora was holding this," he recalls, dusting the stuffed dinosaur.

"He loves dinosaurs..." He clutched the stuffed toy across his chest, wanting to keep it safe and sound. He'll return it to Sora tomorrow... Hopefully.

* * *

The next day, Sora was getting ready for school as he was putting on his uniform, then lastly his name tag that symbolizes his disorder.

Sora was put in normal classes when he scored a sixty nine on his IQ. Meaning that he was one point away from being low intelligence; his parents argued with the principle when they wanted to place Sora on special-ed classes. In reality, he didn't need it because Sora was a bright boy. Reluctantly, the principle granted their wish on the condition that Sora would wear a tag so the teachers would be able to help him more.

A knock echoed through the room, Sora opened the door and saw Vanitas. "V-Vani?" Sora blinked, surprised.

"I'm taking you to school today," he stated then hugged Sora. "Sorry..." He mumbled. Not the best way to apologize but it was a start.

Sora tried to remember why he was mad at Vanitas until he finally remembered. "F-Forgive.. you." He smiled as he hugged back Vanitas. "You're- the... best broth-er in the w-world!"

Vanitas laughed, wondering why in the world he was embarrassed of Sora? There was nothing to be embarrassed about because Sora was a sweet and lovable brother.

"Lets go, or else mom and dad will be pissed," he said as they both headed out the room and out of the house.

Vanitas was nineteen; he already finished high school and was attending in college that happened to be nearby Sora's school. So it was convenient to go check on Sora to see if he needed anything. Vanitas still remembered that one time he went to go pick up Sora and saw students making fun of him, well, let's just say Vanitas didn't step on school grounds for months as punishment.

They arrived at the front of the school, "See you after school, Sora." He smiled as he waved bye to his little brother.

Sora rapidly waved back. "B-bye- Vanni!" He watched Vanitas drive away then went inside school looking for Riku. Every time he entered school he had a habit of looking down so he wouldn't have to look at the other teens. Afraid that they'll make fun of him and call him names like Terra did.

He saw Riku not to far away, and just as Sora was about to run to him he stopped when he saw Riku was with a girl. A beautiful and elegant blonde girl; Riku was laughing with her as the mysterious girl kept grabbing Riku's arms and linking them with his and hers.

Sora's heart began to ache in pain, the sight of seeing them together made Sora nauseated. His lips began to quiver so he dragged his feet to the other hallway to avoid Riku. Sora placed his hand on top of his heart, getting confused by what he was feeling. It hurt... so much. What was this feeling?

Accidently, he bumped to someone as he tried to pace away. Both stumbled on the floor, "Oh, I'm sorry." The other guy apologizes as he sat up, lightly groaning.

Sora didn't care that he just fell, he wasn't even aware that he began crying, not by the fall but by being heartbroken. "Oh, god! Are you hurt?! I'm so sorry," The guy, Ventus, exclaimed, helping Sora get up.

Shaking his head, "H-Heart..H-hurts." Sora hiccupped.

Ventus was puzzled when Sora spoke, he didn't seem to understand him. At first he thought Sora hit his head, but his eyes widened when he saw Sora's name tag. He heard about a guy that was mentally challenged being in normal classes, and other things. Ventus never seen the boy till now.

"Sora?" Ventus called out.

Sora whimpered, averting his eyes away. "D-don't... hurt me-e," Sora trembled, slightly backing away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Ventus, I'm good person." He beamed.

Sora blinked, suddenly he sobbed when the image of Riku and the blonde girl appeared in his mind again. His aching heart wouldn't stop hurting and Sora didn't know what to do. He just wanted it to stop hurting.

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked when he saw Sora clutching his heart from his skin. Honestly, this boy looked normal. Ventus wouldn't have suspected something was wrong with him, but when Sora spoke then he can tell.

Repeating the same words, "H-heart..h-urts..." Then he completely surprised Ventus when he randomly hugged him.

Sora loved hugs; he believed it was a wonderful way to cheer up people and family. But, when Sora was sad or miserable he always needed to hug someone for comfort. Cuddling was something that he desperately needed... to know that he's not alone. That's all Sora craved for; love and affection.

Ventus stiffed, unsure what to do. And when Sora cuddle on his chest, it only made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Hey there, everything is okay," he hesitated- then very slowly placed his arms around Sora, giving him an awkward hug.

"N-no.. it won't," Sora mumbled, crying on Ventus' uniform, which was probably drenched in tears by now.

Riku on the other hand grew worried when he hadn't seen Sora. They usually meet in the same place in the morning. He received a text from Vanitas saying that he dropped Sora off not too long ago, so he walked around the halls to see if he can find Sora.

He gaped when he spot Sora embracing Ventus, since when did Sora talked to him? Riku didn't talk to Ventus but he knew who he was.

"Sora?" Riku called him as he marched towards them. "I've been looking everywhere for you?"

Sora tensed when he heard Riku's voice, and hugged Ventus tighter, in a fact, a little too tight. Ventus shifted but didn't push Sora away as he was being deadly embraced. He merely glanced at Riku and cleared his throat. This looks embarrassing.

"Umh.. Hi?" Ventus nervously greeted, gently trying to untangle Sora's arms away from him, only to no avail. Ventus also didn't talk to Riku, but he knew who he was.

"Hello. Sora, would you come with me," Riku didn't like the fact that Sora was ignoring him, and also that Ventus was the one Sora was holding onto. He doesn't even know this guy?

When Riku placed his hand on his shoulder, Sora shouted, "N-No!" Riku was flabbergasted, Sora never yelled at him with so much meaning before. Was he mad at him? Riku didn't do anything wrong.

"Sora, let go of him," Riku requested and once again tried to pry off Sora from Ventus, only to receive the same response, "N-No!"

Ventus didn't know what exactly happened between the two of them, but he was correct on one thing, Sora did not want to go with Riku. And he wasn't going stand by and let Riku drag him away against his will.

"Hey, he doesn't want to go with you. Just let him go." Big mistake, Riku glared at him.

"Look, this is between me and him. Sora, let's go. NOW." Riku demanded, his tone lingering with anger.

Sora winced and finally let go of Ventus. He hated when Riku would use his loud voice on him, it terrified him because Sora would believe he did something wrong and Riku would hate him. Sora kept his gaze on the floor as Riku grabbed him by his wrist, and walked away.

Ventus frowned, seeing Sora's sad expression as they left. He hoped Riku doesn't hurt him or yell at Sora.

Sora remained silent, hoping Riku wouldn't get mad at him. Riku halted; looking around making sure no one was around. "Why did you ignore me?" He inquired, hurt.

His eyes still remain glued to the floor not wanting to look at Riku.

"Sora, look at me," Riku tilted his head with his hand. "Are you mad at me?!" he was beginning to get frustrated. He gripped Sora's chin but not hard enough to hurt him. "Tell me the truth."

Shutting his eyes tightly, "Y-You.. were- with a.. girl." He blurted out, tears streaming down his face as he can no longer contain his emotions.

Riku was shock; he was hoping Sora didn't see that. Well, it's time to tell him the truth. "Sora, she likes me and I kind a like her too. We just started going out. I was going to tell you today. Is that why you were ignoring me?" Clearly, Riku wasn't aware of Sora's feelings, or seemed to notice.

Gasping, Sora stepped back. "Y-you- can't!" He kneeled down hugging Riku's legs like a child would. He remembered Vanitas explaining to him that if Riku gets a girlfriend chances are he would no longer spend time with Sora. He didn't think he would have to worry about Riku being in a relationship. Guess he was wrong.

"Don't do that, get up from the ground," Riku looked around, hoping no one saw anything, "I know it seems strange but I'll still spend time with you. You're still my best friend." Riku reassured as he helped Sora rise and wiped his tears away.

Sora violently shook his head. He didn't just want to be Riku's best friend, he loves him. The thought of Riku not being next to him devastated him. "I-I," Sora hesitated but decided to tell Riku the truth, "I love.. you."

Riku smiled, "I love you too, Sora." For a split second Sora beamed, but Riku continued, "You're like a brother to me." Sora lips automatically quirked downwards. Riku didn't take it the way Sora wanted him too.

Shakily, he grabbed Riku's face and pressed his lips onto his in one quick motion. Being inexperience the chaste kiss was clumsy.

With widened eyes, Riku in instinct pushed Sora away. "Sora, what are you doing?" Riku inquired, wiping his mouth, slightly disgusted.

Now he done it, Sora quivered in fear. He ruined his friendship with Riku, the one person that made him feel normal and happy. Sora ran away from him, no longer feeling confident about anything.

For the first time Riku didn't call back Sora as he watch him scurried away. Riku was confused and shocked, he never knew his best friend felt that way about him. He didn't even know Sora swing that way.

"Sora..." Riku touched his lips, crestfallen.

He didn't know what to do now.

* * *

Lunch time came quick, Ventus decided to head to the library to have peace and quiet for a change. He wasn't surprise to see that no one was there.

Grabbing a random book from the shelf he sat down near a table to relax. As he opened the book he heard a strange noise inside the library. Nervously, Ventus went back to reading to pretend that he heard nothing, only for the noise to be heard again. This time louder.

Quickly standing up, Ventus grasped the book onto his chest. He was getting spooked, afraid that the library is haunted by a mad ghost or spirit.

"There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts," He repeated to reassure himself that supernatural phenomenon doesn't exist. At least he hopes so?!

A loud sob echoed through the room, scaring the wits out of Ventus. "Okay! Ghosts are real!" He shrieked, and bolted away from the table to get out of the haunted library.

As he rushed towards the exit he tripped on a book that lay carelessly on the floor. No doubt by an irresponsible student who hates books.

Ventus fell face flat to the floor, groaning in agony he opened his eyes as he tilted his head at the side, and that's when he saw the culprit. Seeing the shelves on the ground, he spotted feet and spikey hair sticking out. The supposed ghost was between shelves, hidden from plain sight by the books.

Growling, Ventus angrily got up and marched his way to the guy who was playing tricks on him. He was going to get it so bad; no one makes a fool out of him! Just as Ventus was about to give the guy a piece of his mine, his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Sora.

The poor boy was crying and shaking like a small child, his eyes puffy and red. His nose dribbling as he hiccupped, the sight made Ventus mentally winced. Did Riku do something to him?

"Sora?" He called out, trying to walk closer to him.

Snapping his head up, Sora quickly recoiled in fear. Clutching on his legs as he sobbed on his knees, not bothered by the fact that Ventus was trying to talk to him. Its not that he was bothered, he was just so deep in thought that he didn't process what Ventus was saying.

Ventus slowly approached him, then he crouched down so he was at the same eye level as Sora. "Are you alright?"

Glancing up, Sora was startled at the close proximity and roughly crawled back. His back smacked against the shelf in the process, sending a couple of thick books to fall out towards Sora.

On reflex Ventus grabbed Sora, pulling him close as he covered him. Sora was unaware what Ventus was doing; suddenly he heard loud noises that frightened him. Tilting his head he saw books on the ground that weren't there moments ago.

Sora also noticed Ventus' whole bodyweight was pressed down against him, to Sora its as if he got heavier. "V-Ventus?" He called out his name for the first time, remembering him from this morning.

Receiving no response. Sora shook him, "H-ello?" What's wrong with him? Then he saw it.

Blood.

Sora panicked, the sight of blood always freaked him out. Small droplets dripped across Ventus' face, his eyes closed.

Ventus was knocked unconscious by the heavy impact from the books. His head was injured as one particular book got him by the rigid, hard corners; scraping his skin rather harshly.

With trembling hands, Sora didn't know what to do. He has never been in this kind a situation before, but he knew that Ventus was hurt and needed to go to the nurse.

Sora wasted no time; he rose, well, tried, to raise Ventus up, but he was a little too heavy for Sora to handle. He remembered that Riku would give him piggy back rides when they were younger, so Sora hoisted him on his back. Wincing at the sudden weight on his back, he tried to endure the pain at the moment because he needed to get Ventus to the nurse.

Using all his strength Sora took couple of steady steps, and then left the library.

* * *

Riku didn't feel like eating lunch, he was feeling so confused and hurt all at once. Confused that Sora liked him more than he could ever imagined, and hurt when he recalled seeing Sora's expression when Riku pushed him away. Sora was afraid and devastate, the saddened look said it all.

He was outside sitting down on the benches as he watched the sky, and feeling the wind on his hair. Even though it soothes him, he felt lonely... Riku and Sora would always eat together for lunch and talk about Sora's day at school.

Usually both boys would eat at the rooftop because Sora loved looking at clouds, and also to avoid other students who would mock Sora. But, for the first time Riku didn't go to the rooftop, and he was certainly positive Sora wouldn't go either.

"He's mostly likely hiding from me," Riku said to himself as he covered his face with his hands.

Whenever Riku would get mad at Sora, he would hide and cry, thinking Riku hated him. Normally, Riku would always find him and assure Sora that he doesn't hate him, and would always apologize for his actions because he knows Sora doesn't know no better.

So, why isn't Riku out searching for Sora now?

Because Riku had no clue what to say to his best friend. He was utterly lost.

Someone approached him, "Riku?" a small, angelic voice softly called him. Making Riku snapped from his thoughts, he lowered his hands and looked up.

"Namine?!" He stammered embarrassingly. Riku must look like a loser now.

"What are you doing here by yourself? I was waiting for you at the cafeteria." Her smiled flattered, a little hurt that Riku never showed up where they were supposed to meet.

With widened eyes, Riku swiftly stood up. "Shit! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, Namine..." Riku apologize, he completely forgot he was supposed to meet up with her in the cafeteria. But with everything going on with Sora, it slipped Riku's mind. Now he felt like an asshole.

"Don't worry about it. Now, what's troubling you?" Namine asked, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

Riku didn't feel comfortable telling Namine about Sora, she wouldn't understand. No one would. He didn't want to hear that Sora needed to start doing everything on his own bullshit because sometimes Sora just can't and he depended on Riku.

"Its nothing," Riku lied, sighing.

"Is this about Sora?" Bullseye. Riku flinched upon hearing his name. He couldn't help but worry about him, how so badly Riku wanted to go find him now.

"Yes...," he admitted, "He didn't like the idea of us going out." Namine merely blinked, waiting for Riku to finish his sentence. To say "but I told Sora we are together"; sadly, nothing came.

"But, you told Sora we will still be together, right?" Namine inquired, folding her arms.

Rubbing his arms, Riku really didn't want to do this. He exactly didn't tell Sora anything else about them, and now he didn't know if he can be together with Namine after all. Sora needed him. Or, maybe, Riku needed him?

When he glanced at Namine, for a split second he saw Sora's hurt expression. Why? Was it guilt?

"I don't think this is going to work out, Namine." Riku just wanted to disappear far away.

Namine gasped. "Why? I thought you liked me so why are you saying this?!" She was beginning to tear up, clenching her hands. They'd barely just started going out.

"You're an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to have you. I just can't, I'm not ready for this. Sorry-"

"You're not ready, or Sora isn't!" Ouch, that actually stabbed Riku. "You can't keep taking care of Sora! You have to make your life too," she shouted. This is what Riku wanted to avoid, getting a lectured about how Sora should be on his own. He hated hearing this over and over.

"Just stop," he replied sternly. Riku refused to yell or shout at her because that would be just rude of him, and he was taught better than that. "I'm not forced to do anything; on the contrary, I love to take care of Sora. I like that we can hang out together and have fun together. You may not understand, no, no one would understand that I'm actually content with how things are. I'm sorry you can't see that."

Namine wanted to slap him but she couldn't, because Riku was right she wouldn't understand. "Just answer me one thing and I'll leave you alone."

"What?"

"Is it true that you never had a girlfriend because of Sora?" She questioned.

Riku was confused by the sudden question. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"There's a rumor that you never been with anyone because of Sora? Is it true?" Namine never believed the rumor until now, she should've listened to hear friends so she wouldn't have to be going through this... this heartbreak.

Closing his eyes, Riku answered, "Yes. I just couldn't bare leaving him alone." He wasn't surprised that there were rumors about him and Sora, Riku tried not to hear any of them since it made his blood boiled on what they would say about Sora. Which none were true!

Averting her eyes, she took one last glance at Riku, then turned around and began walking away. "Namine, I never wished to hurt you... I'm sorry." She halted, tears finally falling alongside her cheeks. Shutting her eyes, she continued walking. She had nothing else to say.

Riku sighed. He wanted to say more but he couldn't. Namine was hurt enough. He watched her entered the school, not aware that she was crying and heartbroken. Riku did like her but not enough to leave Sora alone. The thought scared him.

His cellphone began to ring, he recognized the ringtone but the caller hardly calls him. Riku answered his phone, "Vanitas?" Thinking Vanitas dialed his number by accident. But boy was he wrong.

"Give me a fucking good reason why Sora is in the nurse's office?" Vanitas questioned on the other line, his tone low and dangerous.

* * *

 **Author's Notes...** This is another story that I came up with awhile ago cause I was inspired by a nice, sweet boy. I'd never met someone so positive as that guy. After that I thought of Sora and Riku... Guilty, I know. This story is over eight thousand words, but I decided to divided because I haven't finished the other half. This story will be only couple of chapters since I don't want it to be ongoing like the others. Either one or two chapters more, but that's it. Please don't flame, I don't mean to offend anyone. People now a days are real sensitive so that's why I'm warning. Hope you like it!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea though.

 **Read and Review Please!...** I'll go faster, try


	2. Hurting

**Sora x Riku!**

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

 _Warning_ : Mental Illness, bullying, horrible name calling that relates to his M.I, cussing, this is kind of reality.

 _ **A/N:**_ I just want to say that this story is a bit different because I was inspired by someone that I met. He was mentally challenged but I had no idea because he looked normal to me. I don't mean to offend anyone with this, I was simply inspired by someone. Please don't flame. People now a days are real sensitive so that's why I'm warning. I was even debating to upload this cause of that reason. _If you disliked this stuff don't read beyond this point!_

 ***Note** : Sora stutters a lot, slurs, and speaks very slow so that's why when he talks I put dashes. Bear with me, I didn't want to put 'he said stuttering' every time because that would've been repetition. I found putting dashes and other stuff easier.

.

..

..

* * *

Ventus' eyes fluttered open as he stared at the white ceiling. Wait, where was he? Wasn't he at the library with Sora?

He tried to sit up, but groaned when he felt intense pain on his head. Raising his hand, he touches the top of his head, hoping he would feel his hair but instead he felt firm cloth. His head was wrapped around in bandages.

"What?" Ventus whispered confused, and he accidently pressed hard on the bandages. Ouch! "Ahh! That hurts!" Propping his elbows on the small bed he laid upon, Ventus realized he was in the nurse's office. How did he get there?

Suddenly everything came back to him. When Sora backed away from Ventus in the library, he hit against the shelf roughly, which caused the books to shift on impact and fall down. If it weren't for Ventus, Sora would've been hurt- Wait! Where's Sora?!

Turning his head to the other side Ventus spotted Sora lying on another bed, out cold by the looks of it.

"Sora?" Ventus slowly moved his legs towards the ground as he sat up, he winced every time he moved. The pain was brutal, like he was hit with a baseball bat. Okay, not that hard but it still hurt him.

He rose, slightly staggering his way across Sora.

"Ventus? What are you doing up?! You should be resting," the nurse, Aqua, appeared, and exclaimed as she rushed to her injured patient. Grabbing Ventus by his waist and gently placing him back to bed. "You got hurt pretty badly."

"What happened to Sora?!" Ventus asked, clutching Aqua's arm when she was about to step back. He didn't care about what happened to him, he was more concern for Sora.

"He's fine. Sora came in here a while ago, you should've seen him Ventus, he entered calling for someone to help you." Aqua reassured him, and at the same time calming him.

"Then, why is he unconscious?" He frowned, glancing at Sora. _Did he get hurt?_ Ventus' thoughts came to a halt when he realized what Aqua said. Sora carried him all the way to the nurse's office from the library.

 _He did that for me?...,_ Ventus thought.

"Sora collapsed due to exhaustion. It seemed like he pushed himself to his limit to get you here," she explained, "I notified his parents already and are on their way to pick him up." Aqua stated as she examined Ventus' bandages. "You got a bad injury yourself, Ventus."

Snapping his head at Aqua, "Do I have any broken bones? Am I going to die?!" He gulped.

Aqua chuckled, "No, you don't have any broken bones. Although, you did suffer from a slight concussion and received a nasty gash on your head." Ventus gaped, but Aqua swiftly continued, "Thankfully, you didn't need any stitches! I patched you up very good. Oh, and also I notified your parents about this."

Ventus groaned. "I'm in so much trouble." His older brother is going to kill him!

Aqua didn't need to ask what happened because she remembered Sora rushing in, saying that Ventus protected him and that he was bleeding from his head. Aqua noticed that Sora was scared to death upon seeing Ventus injured. She knew who Sora was because she frequently checks up on him to see how he's doing.

There was a knock on the door's frame since the door to the nurse's office was always open. Ventus stiffed when he saw Riku entering the office, he still remembered the angry glare Riku gave him earlier. As if Ventus was a threat.

"Riku, I'm assuming you heard about Sora?" Aqua said as she sat at nearby chair.

"Is he okay?!" Riku exclaimed, rushing to Sora once he saw him. Frowning at the sight of his best friend laying hopelessly in bed, and it pained Riku.

"He fainted when he carried Ventus here." Aqua smiled melancholy.

Riku shook his head, "Sora... you idiot. You're not supposed to do that." He grabbed a chair and pushed it forward near Sora's bed, watching him closer.

Aqua suddenly remembered she was supposed to do something. "I forgot I was supposed to turn in some paperwork! Students, I'll be right back." She quickly rushed out from the office, leaving Riku and Ventus alone awkwardly since Sora still was unconscious.

Uncomfortable silence roamed the room, much to Ventus' dismay. _Did she have to leave now?!,_ Ventus thought, mentally pulling his hair. _This is so awkward. Great! Now he's glaring at me again..._

"What happened to you?" Riku asked, he didn't care but he was somewhat curious. Ventus' head was covered in bandages; you don't see that every day on anyone.

Scratching his neck, Ventus reluctantly answered. "Some books fell from a shelf and were going to fall onto Sora. I didn't even realize I covered him until books landed on me. The nurse said that I got a nasty cut from the impact."

Riku blinked, his lips slightly quirking downwards. "Why did you do that?" Hardly anyone ever helps Sora, others would just watch and see the poor boy get hurt and laugh about it. But, Ventus didn't do that?

Now Ventus was confused by the sudden question. "Why? Well, because he could've gone hurt just as badly as me. I wasn't going to stand by and let it happened. Besides it's kind of my fault... I scared him."

"What did you do?"

"Sora was crying, I tried to talk to him but he just continued sobbing. So, when I walked towards him he got spooked and back away from me." Ventus explained, he wanted to clarify to Riku that he didn't hurt or harmed Sora in any way. It seemed that that was what Riku was more concern about.

"He was crying...?" Its as if a bucket of cold water hit Riku, massive guilt overwhelming him. "I should've been there with Sora but instead I hurt him. I made him cry..."

"You want to talk about it?" Ventus suggested. He could clearly see that Riku was sullen and feeling remorseful about the whole situation. Even though, Riku made Ventus uncomfortable he couldn't just sit by and watch Riku be miserable.

Riku paused, hesitating to speak. His gaze lowers towards the ground, then raised his head to look back at Sora. "Sora told me he loves me."

"Oh..." Ventus now regretted asking, he literally had no clue what to say. He never had a girlfriend before! What can he possibly say to cheer up Riku? "Did you reject him?" was all he could come up with.

"...I pushed him away when he- Ugh... kiss me," Riku coughed, embarrassedly. He had to admit it felt nice to let it out, yet he couldn't help but be embarrassed telling Ventus this.

Looking back at the ceiling, Ventus lightly blushed. Yup, both boys now were consumed with embarrassment. Neither wanted to continue the conversation, but they didn't like the silence either. Great.

Thinking, "Well, that explains why Sora was crying. Why don't you just go out with him?" Ventus shrugged his shoulders. "Give him a chance."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Because I don't like him. I'm not even into guys," he sighed. "I didn't even know Sora was gay?!" That automatically brought Ventus' attention the way Riku uttered the words right out; it's almost as if he's implying...

"Are you homophobic?" Ventus inquired, glaring at Riku with so much hatred that suddenly boiled within. Something in him just snapped, especially the way Riku made it sound like. His older brother, Roxas, is gay and used to be bullied by homophobics, ever since then Ventus can't stand them.

This whole conversation was provoking him.

Blinking, Riku quickly raised his hands up in surrender, noticing his venomous tone. "No! I'm not! I care mostly what's in the inside and how they are," Riku reassured, "I'm just surprised, is all. If you had a best friend that suddenly confessed to you, you wouldn't be surprised? Especially if you didn't suspect a thing?!" He countered.

Lowering his glare, he believed Riku. "Good point. Then what's the problem? Sora seems like a nice guy?" Riku averted his eyes, trying to avoid the question, which only made Venuts frustrated.

"Its not like you have problem with how he is?" He chuckled, but halted when Riku didn't laugh with him. Actually, Riku simply glanced at Sora then back at Ventus..

"You're kidding, right?" Ventus gaped in slight disgust.

"Uhh... Sora isn't exactly boyfriend material..." In other words, the answer was yes. Riku tried to pick the correct words, but it was fruitless.

"You fucking swallow bastard!" Now Ventus was pissed. "You're telling me because of Sora's disorder you wouldn't go out with him!" He scoffed, "Its people like you that makes this world a living hell."

Riku tensed, he couldn't come up with anything to counter because Ventus was right with every word he spat out. "I-" Riku was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Thank god I got here quick," Vanitas panted as he entered the office. He rushed to get here when he heard his younger brother collapsed. "Where's Sora?" He finally saw Riku and to his surprise, Ventus.

"Ventus? I didn't know you go to school here?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow, while Riku blinked. They knew each other?

"It was either this one or public school. You're Sora's brother? I would have never guessed," Ventus smiled, all the anger from moments ago has simply faded away. He was no longer looking at Riku beyond this point.

"You guys know each other?" Riku questioned.

"I know his older brother. Cool guy," Vanitas grinned as he turned around, then he frowned when he saw Sora. "Sora... Don't worry you'll be home in no time." Gently and slowly grabbing him bridal style so he doesn't wake him up, Sora needed to rest after all. "Thanks, Ventus. Aqua told me everything right now. I owe you."

"Want me to help you, Vanitas?" Riku offered, but was rebuffed.

"No thanks," Vanitas narrowed his eyes, "You'd done more than enough. Because of you Sora has a broken heart now." He began to leave with his brother. When Vanitas was on the phone with Riku earlier, he confessed what Sora had told him and asked for advice. Instead of receiving advice Vanitas yelled at Riku for hurting Sora, no one hurts his baby brother. Riku was no exception! He already felt bad that he hurt Sora so Vanitas wasn't going to let Riku do the same.

"Vanitas, Umm... I was wondering if I can see Sora later on. I want to make sure he's okay." Ventus asked out loud, before he could leave the room.

"Bring Roxas, and it's a deal!" He smirked and left off, once again leaving both Riku and Ventus alone.

Riku felt awful, he felt emotionless; Vanitas didn't want his help. His heart ached and knots formed in his stomach. Taking a glimpse of Ventus, Riku realized that he was scowling right at him.

The conversation went downhill from there...

* * *

Sora stirred as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking couple of times. Realizing that he was back at his room, or at least thought that everything was just a dream. But it couldn't be, everything felt so real.

His whole body felt exhausted, and he could feel his limbs beginning to get sore. What did he do? Wasn't he on his bed just dreaming? Right?

"Sora?" Vanitas called him, getting up from where he was sitting to get closer to him. "How are you feeling?" His tone slightly trembled.

"T-tired," Sora admitted, sitting up, "W-why?" As he was about to get up Vanitas stopped him.

"Don't move, just rest. Mom called me that you were in the nurses' office. You collapsed, and well, fainted right there so I went to pick you up. Sora you're not supposed to carry anything heavy. We told you before." Vanitas lightly scolded, but at the same time he was relieved that Sora was alright.

Sora wasn't dreaming then.. Everything about Riku's rejection and Ventus getting hurt did happened. Sora started to remember that he carried Ventus, and the last thing he recalls was passing out in front of Aqua. He just couldn't keep going, his body suddenly just shut down.

Wait- Sora closed his eyes and began to quietly sob. Riku rejected him; he didn't feel the same way Sora did. His heart started to ache again, pounding twice as hard as images of Riku filter in his mind. It hurt so much.

Vanitas panicked at the sight of his baby brother crying. "Sora?! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" He sat on the bed across Sora, grabbing his shoulders as he tried to console him. "Talk to me?!"

Glancing up towards Vantias with half lidded eyes, salty water clinging as more tears threaten to fall. "R-riku r-rejected me..." He sniffled harshly to prevent a runny nose from happening. Sora was crushed, this new feeling was unbearable for him; Vanitas didn't know what to do for the first time.

"Sora..." Vanitas' face softened as he began to feel sadness for his brother. "Forget about Riku! You don't need him!" That was probably the worst thing to tell Sora, who cried uncontrollably.

"N-No! I- I need.. h-him. H-he's my b-best friend," Sora exclaimed, "M-my.. o-only.. friend." He whispered that last part quietly, his gaze lowered.

Oh god... Vanitas wanted to just disappear, he had no clue what to say or do! This wasn't his thing; he doesn't express his feelings like Sora does. "I'm going to- umm..." He wanted to leave but at the same time he didn't want to be an asshole.

Sora wiped his tears, "Y-you're.. like R-riku."

"What?" Vanitas' eyebrow rose in question by the sudden remark. What did he mean? "How?"

"R-rejecting.. m-me." Sora laid back down on his bed, covering himself with the bed sheets all the way to his head.

Vanitas' eyes widened in shock. "Sora, I'm not rejecting you. You're my brother and I love you. You know that, right?" Sora didn't respond; instead Vanitas received hiccups and sniffling.

"I know I've been unfair to you and that's going to change, I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you because you don't deserve such things. Look at me, Sora." Vanitas called him, only to be ignored again. "Damn it, Sora! Look at me! I need you to believe me." Sora merely shuffled.

Vanitas was hurt. Why was Sora ignoring him? Did he honestly believe that Vanitas was doing the same thing as Riku? Rejecting him? No! Well, he kind a did in the carnival, but it wasn't intended to... Vanitas wanted to admit it but at the same time he couldn't. Maybe, Sora was right.

He was rejecting Sora.

This was a stabbed in the heart to Vanitas, his brother always looked up to him and talk nonstop about anything. Now, Sora didn't even want to talk to him or even look at him, which was a first. Is this how Sora felt when Vanitas would do the same to him in public? Because if he did... it fucking sucks.

Now Vanitas was getting a taste of his own medicine. "Sora, please look at me! Talk to me... about anything!" Silence met him, "Just please don't hate me." He gripped onto the bed sheets as his gaze lowered down. Being suddenly overwhelmed by sudden guilt and sorrow. "Please..."

"I- I don't.. hate y-you," Sora uncovered himself, glancing at his older brother. "Y-you're.. m-my.. favorite b-brother."

Vanitas snapped his head up, feeling a sudden wave of raw emotion hitting him. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, tears suddenly coming out of his golden eyes.

Sora panicked when he saw Vanitas crying, he quickly sat up. "V-vanni?!" He never seen his brother cried before, Sora was usually the one to cry the most from them.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to hear you say that," Vanitas smiled as he ruffled his brown hair. Sora randomly hugged Vanitas in a strong embrace. Something that he loves to do.

Sora softly smiled, and cuddle on his shoulders. Vanitas wrapped his arms around him, "Oh, before I forget we're having visitors in a little while." He said as he rubbed his back. After a few more seconds they pulled away.

Blinking, "W-who?" Sora asked. Wondering who on earth could it be?

Vanitas smirked, "You'll see."

* * *

 **Author's Notes...** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really wanted to wait until I wrote two thousand more words, but I really wanted to update this story already. Also I decided that this story will have five chapters only! (Four if I finish fast though) I know this chapter seemed slightly sad but it'll get better. Guess who makes an appearance in the next chapter! That's right, Roxas! Yay. I know this is a soriku story, but I want someone to like Sora back since Riku is so confused with everything for the moment. So, who should it be Roxas or Ventus? You viewers decide! Please. I have trouble with these things. Don't worry, its just a date and maybe first kiss!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea though.

 **Read and Review Please!...** I'll go faster, try


	3. Roxas

**Sora x Riku!**

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

 _Warning_ : Mental Illness, bullying, horrible name calling that relates to his M.I, cussing, this is kind of reality.

 _ **A/N:**_ I just want to say that this story is a bit different because I was inspired by someone that I met. He was mentally challenged but I had no idea because he looked normal to me. I don't mean to offend anyone with this, I was simply inspired by someone. Please don't flame. People now a days are real sensitive so that's why I'm warning. I was even debating to upload this cause of that reason. _If you disliked this stuff don't read beyond this point!_

 ***Note** : Sora stutters a lot, slurs, and speaks very slow so that's why when he talks I put dashes. Bear with me, I didn't want to put 'he said stuttering' every time because that would've been repetition. I found putting dashes and other stuff easier.

.

..

..

* * *

Sora was in the living room watching television. Sitting upside down on the couch as he changed the channels with the remote. Swinging his legs back and forth in a childish manner.

"Sora?!" Vanitas called out as he entered the living room, "Look who's here!"

Turning his head, Sora blinked. He saw Vanitas, and next to him was Ventus and a stranger he didn't recognize. Seeing upside down certainly wasn't helping so Sora rolled backwards to properly stand.

"Sora, you already know him," Vanitas pointed at Ventus then pointed to the stranger. "But, you don't know this guy! This is Roxas. He's an old friend back in high school." Roxas slightly smiled, being nervous for some reason.

"H-Hi!" Sora brightly smiled and grabbed Roxas's hand, shaking it rapidly. "I'm.. S-sora!" Sure, he was being too optimistic but Sora couldn't help it. He was meeting Vanitas' friend!

Ventus' lips quirked upwards, he was relieved that Sora wasn't hurt anywhere and was being his happy self again. Vanitas told Ventus that Sora was always in a state of euphoria, nothing would bring the boy down. This is the first time Ventus has seen Sora smiled, he would always manage to catch him either crying and crestfallen.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Roxas pulled his hand away, a little too quickly. Instead, he scratch his neck to make it seemed that is was itch so the others wouldn't notice what he did. Sadly, they all noticed.

Sora frowned, "D-do you.. hate m-me?" he asked, putting his hand on his chest as a worried gesture.

Ventus pushed Roxas aside, chuckling half-heartily. "Don't listen to him! Roxas has a no touching problem, its not you." He tried to reassure Sora that it was nothing personal. Roxas didn't like to be touch by strangers or anybody really, ever since he was bullied and made fun of for such a long time. He was traumatized and it left him feeling uneasy around others.

"Sora, why don't you show Ventus your room?" Vanitas swiftly suggested.

Nodding, Sora grabbed Ventus' arm and rushed out of the living room to head to his room. "L-let m-me show.. you!" Sora said to Ventus on his way out, his smile glowing with radiant.

Vanitas watched his younger brother leave, making sure he was out of his sight before he can talk to Roxas. "Not cool," he declared as he folded his arms, narrowing his eyes.

Roxas glanced away, "Sorry, but I can't help it. You know how I am..." He rubbed his arms to comfort himself, "I don't like being touch and I certainly didn't expect Sora to shake my hand."

"Sora loves affection and unlike you he likes physical contact. Didn't you see the look he wore when you pulled away like a maniac!? It hurt him. People do that to him when they hear him. You need to apologize to him, otherwise he's going to be scared of you."

Roxas closed his eyes as his head lowered down. "Great, now I'm an asshole. Let me go apologize to him before you kick my ass." The last part lingered with sarcasm as Roxas rolled his eyes, but nevertheless he was grinning.

"Good seeing you again, Roxas," Vanitas laughed and pat Roxas' back roughly, "Before I forget, how are you and Axel doing?" Last time he recalled Roxas was dating an older guy name Axel, Vanitas didn't like him upon first glance. Their was just a bad vibe about the older guy that made Vanitas unease.

"...We broke up a few months ago..." Roxas reluctantly answered, his eyes getting slightly watery just by thinking of his ex. He was still heartbroken and missed Axel terribly. He was his first love. How can Roxas forget about him?

Vanitas mentally cussed, he hates dealing with anything emotional! He had to ask. "Oh.. Sorry. I'm sure you did the right thing by breaking up with him," he chuckled to brightened the mood. "You can do better anyway."

Roxas was silence for a moment. "Actually, he dumped me for someone else..." He didn't mind telling Vanitas the truth, Roxas trusted him and have been friends way back in high school. Sadly, now that they're not in high school they don't really see each other anymore. Vanitas is in college studying, while Roxas was an aspiring musician with his own band; hoping to one day become a famous guitarist.

"Ouch... Talk about an asshole." He scratched the back of his neck, "Have you tried dating again?" As much as Vanitas wanted to avoid this conversation he couldn't leave Roxas hanging. He wanted to at least cheer him up.

"No. I'm not in the mood to date anyone right now," Roxas sighed, "I just rather focus on my music."

Vanitas smirked. "Oh, I see. You're heartbroken and miss Axel!" He was right when Roxas blushed in embarrassment, not even bothering to protest. "Dude, you have to get over him," he stated.

Roxas played with his fingers as he looked directly at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the room. "I can't... Axel was my first love, he was my inspiration to everything, even the reason why I'm in a band. We were together for three years, I can't forget about him. He had a huge impact on me and was someone I could rely on for support."

"Hmm. Oh yeah, you started going out with him when you were in eleventh grade." He did the math since Roxas was the same age as him. Wow, three years. "Anyways, I'm glad we could meet again so I can start hanging out with you! We haven't seen each other for a while, what do you say? You need fun in your life."

Roxas smiled, melancholy. "I would love that, after I apologize to Sora. Let me go find him." Vanitas nodded, first thing first. Roxas left the leaving room to find the others.

Sora was in his room showing Ventus his collection of stuffed animals. Once Roxas entered his room, he gaped at the sight that bestowed him. Sora's room was so organized and color coordinated. All the colors were separated and were in order as if Sora was OCD. Probably was.

Ventus was laughing, but slowly died down when he saw his older brother. "Roxas? You okay?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I talk to Sora for a moment?" Roxas asked, clearing his throat as if hinting. Sora tilted his head in confusion. Why would Roxas want to talk to him? Sora thought Roxas hated him from his earlier reaction?

Nodding in understanding. "Sure thing bro," Ventus began to leave the room but briefly stopped when he reached Roxas, "Apologize properly, please." Roxas mumbled an okay, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Ventus was always so kind and polite, he can't believe he's related to him.

"Sora?" Roxas sat down at the edge of the bed as Sora did the same in order to listen to him. "Y-yeah?"

Taking a deep breath, "I wanted to say sorry for reacting the way I did earlier. It's hard for me to let other people touch me, its not you. I shouldn't have pulled away like a psycho." Roxas apologized, a little to fast.

Sora tried to process what he was saying but it was a little difficult. Roxas basically rushed his words out. He was only able to understand the beginning, he was sorry and that's all that matters.

As he was about to speak, Sora halted when he looked straight into Roxas' blue orbs. They were filled with sadness and grief. Sora gently place his hand on his cheek, which startled Roxas by the physical contact. He so badly wanted to swat his hand away from his face but he couldn't, otherwise he'll be hurting Sora emotionally.

"Y-your e-eyes.. are.. filled w-with grief. Y-you're... m-miserable," Sora stated, no observed, when he finished looking.

Roxas was dumbfounded. He never told anyone about how deep down he was feeling, the only exception being Vanitas since he just told him. But, Sora knew it. "How did you know?" Roxas couldn't help but ask.

"S-sometimes... you d-don't n-need.. to s-say a-anything but... s-see c-closely.. in the.. e-eyes," Sora said grinning. He had a talent when it came to reading people's emotions by glancing at their eyes.

Something soft fluttered inside Roxas' heart as he looked away, but this time he didn't pull away from Sora. His hand still at the same place. At the moment it didn't bother him. He felt safe and for some reason strangely happy. "I never realized that people can tell by looking in their eyes," Roxas admitted.

Sora nodded. "Y-yeah, i-it.. shows.. w-who... y-you are." Removing his hand away, Sora brightly smiled. Roxas gazed at him, a raw emotion suddenly overwhelming him. He was so confused by why? He hasn't felt anything like that in a while.

"I better get back to Vanitas, let me tell Ventus to come back here now." Roxas stood up as he left the room, not being able to look at Sora. Thankfully the boy didn't notice his strange behavior.

"Ventus," Roxas called out as he spotted him talking to Vanitas in the living room. "I'm done. Sora is waiting for you." Ventus lips quirked upwards and headed back to the room.

"How did it go?" Vanitas asked. Hoping the apology went well.

"...Good. He's a nice guy," he stated, "I've never met anyone like him." Roxas was still confused by his encounter with Sora, and he doesn't know if he should tell Vanitas. The thought mildly scared him. Yet, he wanted to get to know Sora, maybe Vanitas won't mind if they at least hang out.

"Vanitas, do you mind if me and Sora do something together? Almost like hang out," he asked. Roxas may have been confused by what he was feeling deep in his heart, but he knew that being near Sora made him feel at peace and in a way happy. And, he hasn't been happy in a long time. Not since he and Axel broke up. Maybe, he can move on after all.

"Sure. I trust you." Vanitas didn't think much of it, unaware that Roxas was beginning to feel something for his little brother. He merely thought that Roxas was trying to make it up to Sora.

Vanitas chuckled. "It's kind of funny because Ventus also asked me something, except it sounded more like a date but _I_ know it's not. He said he wanted to take Sora out to eat somewhere." If it was a date Vanitas would have said no way because Sora is off limits to anyone. He couldn't bare anyone hurting his baby brother, like Riku did.

"What did you say?" Roxas gulped. Wondering if Ventus has feelings for Sora?

"The same thing I said to both of you, sure." Vanitas slightly shrugged. "I think its nice that both of you want to be friends with Sora." Roxas mentally hit himself when Vanitas said friends.

* * *

 **Author's Notes...** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What will happen next time?! _Also, Sorry if its short and has errors... but I have bad news. I'm taking a break on writing for the moment. I have major writer's block and lack inspiration. This chapter was already in my documents saved up a while back, I just never finished the rest of the chapter, so that's why its short. I'm uploading this chapter so I can give you guys a heads up, because I don't want to worry you guys on why I won't be updating soon._

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea though.

 **Read and Review Please!...** I'll go faster, try


End file.
